


You really want to go there?

by Salty_Nyxie



Series: Dancing in Darkness [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Anal, Comfort, Eggs, Excessive pleasure, Flood?!, Inflation, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, bulging, cum denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Nyxie/pseuds/Salty_Nyxie
Summary: Things kinda settled between Sora and Vanitas, content with each other in their lives.Though, that never stopped Sora from saying his favourite thing.“I’m bored...”
Relationships: Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dancing in Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	You really want to go there?

Days never seemed to grow dull with Sora, even when a lot of the things they did were repeated they never got bored of each other. Never tired of each other’s company.

Vanitas was content spending his time reading with the other on his lap, lazily petting those brunette locks while flipping through pages was a more relaxing pass time and one he found himself enjoying just as much as terrorizing people. He enjoyed the calm.

Time went on around them.

For Sora, it was almost like the world revolved around  _ him _ the entire time. He was given everything he could have ever wanted and even when he was being punished it was still about  _ him _ . He loved it all too much.

He was just as content with the turn life had taken for him and there wasn’t much change he would make if given the chance. Well...maybe he would make the choice to seek out Vanitas sooner.

It was fun just lazing about sometimes, curled up against the other’s chest like a kitten and borderline purring from the affection. The treatment was something he just adored, especially if it was from  _ his _ Vani.

Though it was different somehow, Sora couldn’t place of it was just because of the lack of anything different or some kind of curiosity that laid dormant for however long, but he looked up to Vanitas with a need in his golden eyes as one of his fingers was reaching up to gently prod the other’s neck with a pout.

“Vaaaaniiiiii~”

The slow whine leaving the little kitten on his lap nearly prompted him to roll his eyes but was amused nonetheless, shifting his head so he was looking with the ever familiar presence of his eyebrow being raised and they both knew the similar conversation was about to happen. Neither knew that there would be a difference though in the end.

“Yes, Sunshine?” His voice was calm as it always was, enjoying the slight tensing of Sora the way the nickname fell so easily from his lips and he knew it was from desire rather than discomfort. 

There were times that Vanitas almost missed the blue eyes that used to be Sora’s, the way they would darken in the determination he felt in his heart or light up like the sky whenever he was happy. Part of him hated them because of how expressive they were but the compromise was seeing those same expressions with a golden gaze. It was satisfying, to say the least.

“I’m  _ bored _ .”

Those words were some of Vanitas’s favorite to hear, sometimes it meant persuading the other to try new things. He knew very well the brunette  _ wasn’t _ bored, because he would still be content even if Vanitas said no. It merely meant Sora wanted to see if he was up for anything to do, sometimes he wasn’t.

But now, he was. And he had an idea in mind.

Placing down the book, Sora was pleased to have all the attention on him, a happy smile forming on his face especially seeing  _ that  _ look in Vani’s eyes. It meant he was not going to be bored for very long. 

“Well, there has been something I have been wanting to try if you think you’re up to.” There was teasing to his tone as his hand snaked around to tickle the scar on Sora’s neck, a prominent mark left there by yours truly.

Seeing Sora shiver under his touch made him chuckle and just made a point of scooping the other into his arms, enjoying the gasp that escaped the brunette and just carried him to the bed they often shared, rather careful putting him down and made a point of pressing his lips against the ever eager hero beneath him, letting Vanitas use his tongue to explore every inch of the mouth gifted to him. It was a bliss

They just spent the moment living in each other’s presence, nothing even mattered to them at this point all that even  _ existed  _ in their mind was each other. No other human lived at this time.

All it took was Vanitas whispering hushed words into Sora’s ear to have the man practically bouncing on the bed, excited for the plans that Vani explained and wanted nothing more than to have it happen then and there, but ultimately knew it would take time. As much as it made him pout

Though all protest left his mouth the moment Vanitas shredded the clothing off of him, leaving the skin bare and unhidden, but he never shied away from the other as he knew, without a doubt that Vani liked him  _ and _ his body. Actually, his back arched slightly as if already begging for whatever the ravenette had in mind. All it did was merely make Vanitas smirk.

“So eager...If only I had known it would turn you on so much...I much preferred to have unversed made this way~” Vanitas practically purred into the other’s ear as the tentacles that they both long had become accustomed to appeared, already wriggling around eagerly, groping and rubbing Sora wherever they could touch.

It left the brunette whining, the feel of the slick appendages only spread joy and lust throughout him as that was what his body had come to associate them with, not that he tended to mind.   
  
Giggling at Vanitas’s words, he merely smiled with that oh so innocent look of his that portrayed nothing but lies. “Where’s the fun in knowing  _ all _ my kinks rather than finding them out slowly?” Sora couldn’t help but tease, despite the fact he  _ would _ tell Vani of all the kinks he knew.

A warning tisk from Vanitas warned him that attitude was not entirely appreciated like it often was and Sora knew better than to argue, he was just as eager to explore the idea as the other was and didn’t want to waste this opportunity. Instead, he let out an approving moan as one of the tentacles wiggled its way towards his eager hole. By this point, Sora had become used to the extra appendages and had come to even adore the feeling of savagery they brought along with them.

Vanitas did enjoy whenever the other spoke up in a tease but now was not one of those occasions, after all, what they were about to do was something that required his careful attention. He didn’t wish to harm Sora, much.

So while he was excited to try something new, the tentacle was gentle as it wiggled it’s way into Sora's tight ring muscle, a low moan leaving the other as he seemed to be completely relaxed. Like this was all he ever needed in life and was just content in being filled to the brim like he was. Especially the way the tentacle wiggled around in a way nothing else could and continued to stretch him out more and more.

Opening his eyes, he looked up to Vanitas who had already leaned down to leave many prominent kisses on his neck, dragging more ragged breathing from his considering the kisses had also included harsh sucking which was sure to bruise, wanting to let everyone know who Sora belonged to.

And Sora loved the idea very much.

He was very aware that Vanitas had chosen not to take off his clothing but wouldn’t pout too much at the lack of view considering there were many other things preoccupying his time.

Vanitas kept an intense eye on the moaning man that lay beneath him, so... _ beautiful _ , how anyone could say otherwise clearly never saw the brunette mewling like a cat in heat while having his ass ravaged by tentacles.

“V-Vani…!”

The cherry on top, hearing that begging tone coming from Sora just made him smile. Not smirking, not grinning, just smiling as it brought him happiness. Happiness to have the hero  _ rely _ on him, only him to bring the pleasure no one else could.   
  
Reaching forward, he got right up to Sora’s face so both could feel each other’s breath and very clearly bared his fangs in a challenge. “Are you that eager for my eggs Sunshine? Are you so eager for me to use you and your body as my own personal incubator?” The purring tone just made the other shudder, able to see the way Sora tried to close his legs in desire but the tentacle’s pace was brutal and allowed no moment of reprieve for the poor hero.

“Y-yes! Please!” Sora found himself whimpering, sure the tentacle was bringing him much pleasure, but knowing what was to come almost made him cum then and there. His breath was very heavy as he looked Vani dead in the eyes and soon was aware of a larger tentacle sliding over the Ravenette’s shoulder, watching as they stroked it like it was a pet and it just made him whine even more. 

Arching his back as if that would help with pleading eyes. “Fill me please Vani!”

The larger appendage twitched on Vanitas’s shoulder, almost like it could hear the pleading of the one below, like it was responding and wanting nothing more than to fulfil its purpose for being.

“Awe you’re getting it all excited~”

Of course he was excited, how could he not be seeing the larger appendage show just as much eagerness as he was and if he didn’t trust Vanitas, he’d almost be afraid of the size. Maybe at point he would have been, but now, Sora could feel himself practically drooling and it was almost maddening how long this was taking.

Slowly, the tentacle that made it’s home inside Sora started to pull out and he could practically feel his flesh being rubbed and pulled a little from the friction and he was all too aware of the empty feeling inside. It made him whimper and clench his legs closed as if that would help at all.   
  
“Come now, I can’t do anything without access, Sunshine.” That was the only thing Vanitas had to say for those legs to automatically back open up, giving him a solid view of the hole that refused to close all the way and was clearly aching for something to fill it.

Who was Vanitas to deny such a request?   
  
Slowly, much more so then how the other tentacle appendages were, the larger one on the dark man’s shoulder slithered off and made its way with an eagerness to poke at Sora’s hole. Almost curiously prodding and poking to test limits and Vanitas took great joy seeing Sora impatient squirm. 

“Plea- _ OHHahHH!” _

Thankfully, it chose that moment to bury it’s way deep into Sora, not really pausing considering the other was stretched out and the caught off squeal leaving him was almost music to Vanitas’s ears. A smirk on his face by the blitzed out look on the other’s face as the larger tentacle made its home with slow, purposeful pumps.   
  
It was slow for a reason and Sora didn’t seem to complain about the pace set, not when the fully clothed Vanitas chose to lay down beside him and let his fingers trace Sora’s stomach. Watching with a fascination as a bulge could be seen straining against Sora’s skin, it was amazing there was even room for any of the other’s organs by that point.   
  
Sora did look up in a daze as he was curious what Vani was touching only to get wide eyed seeing the bulge and felt his jaw drop some, many would freak out seeing something like that but Sora looked on like it was some kind of magical thing.   
  
The tentacle had long stopped pushing in since it was as deep as it could safely go, which arguably was still way deeper than any dick could, even though Sora was already stretched out it still gave him time to adjust to the larger size before it really did anything. Sora reached out as well to trace the clear bulge and could  _ see _ it twitching within him.

He couldn’t take it and through his head back with a small cry, bucking his hips as his body tried to cum but let out a sob feeling a firm hand wrap tightly around the base of his shaft.

Tears in his eyes, he shifted his head to look at Vani, the clear question of  _ why _ on his face.

“It will be worth hanging on a little longer Sunshine, you’re so close to the end.” Vanitas promised with a soothing tone to his voice, kissing away those frustrated tears and glanced down to see that Sora’s dick was now red from being denied when he was  _ right there.  _ His own hand being the thing to prevent it.

Thankfully there wasn’t much waiting.   
  
The tentacle starts to pull out a few inches only to shallowly pump into Sora, not quite pulling out more than half way and constantly rubbing against his prostate leaving them in a state of continuous euphoria.   
  
As beautiful as it was, Vanitas was more intrigued watching a large lump slowly move forward in the tentacle with every thrust, he never actually did this before and didn’t know if he would be able to see...but it seems they moved in a clump. Smirking down at Sora, he was delighted seeing them grow confused when the lump pressed against his own, and the plate sized eyes appeared when the tentacle pumped a little more forcibly.   
  
It moved slower, Sora knew that much at least. He was kinda confused feeling a large...thing pressing against him but not quite entering. A yelp left him when the tentacle gave a particularly firm thrust and he felt his toes curl, fingers clenching the bed sheets with dear life but was ultimately rewarded.   
  
Something...deposited into him, it was hard to make out the shape but he already knew exactly what it was.

_ Egg... it’s actually putting eggs inside of me! _

Forgotten was his denied orgasm, and the only thing in his head was every time there was a firm thrust another egg was laid inside of him, it was different from having anything phallic as the eggs sat more in him and with every egg added was another weight.

He was pretty much limp in the bed, tongue flopped out and drooling as he was perfectly aware of the lump by his entrance shrinking with every egg leaving it. The tentacle was forced to pull back the more eggs it put in since there just...wasn’t space for it in there.   
  
Vanitas was still laying down beside Sora not doing much but just watching, the occasional encouragement and praise leaving his lips as the bulge of a tentacle was replaced with a small bump in Sora’s lower stomach that was clearly the cluster of eggs nestled deep inside. Curiously, he reached out and pressed a finger down on the bump with some firmness and was excited to feel the eggs shifting under his touch and a strained moan leaving Sora.

He was so exquisitely filled.

It was a few minutes but Vanitas was aware that every last egg in the cluster was now inside his little hero and the tentacle slowly pulled out of them only to dissipate into the shadows once more.   
  
“Such a good boy you are...filled to the absolute brim eggs? You nasty little thing~”   
  
Chuckling, he snaked an arm around Sora’s legs and back to pick them up and move them both towards the ground. Not worried about holding the other’s dick to stop them from cumming as it just didn’t need prompting. Getting the hint it wouldn’t without permission.

Sitting down with his legs spread out, he put Sora down so his back was leaning against Vanitas heavily while also having the most perfect view of his own inflated stomach.   
  
“Push...push my hero...you may also cum.”   
  
The ever constant pleasure had Sora almost doped up and it was so hard to even sit up without the help of Vani, breathing so heavy and with dazed eyes reached out to hold his stomach, whimpering as he could feel every single egg shift. He thought he knew what being full felt like but it was clear he had  _ no fucking idea until now _ .

All he knows is Vani’s words, it was the only thing he could even begin to focus on and didn’t hesitate to start pushing a soft cry of absolute ecstasy leaving him when a small  _ pop _ left him, the thud of an egg falling onto the ground echoing in his ears.   
  
With shaky legs, he shifted them so they were bent and his knees were up and pushed again, almost losing all feeling in his legs when the eggs pressed against his swollen prostate on his way out.

“V-Vani....”

His words sounded almost pathetic, it wasn’t a cry of pain or discomfort but all he could even _begin_ to think about was Vanitas, his body unable to take it by the time he made it to the 5th egg.

Like some kind of explosion he came.

Sora arched his back with some kind of hidden burst of strength and had no more words as white sputtered out of his twitching dick, almost sobbing but the white feeling that flooded through him when his orgasm didn’t  _ stop _ but merely continued. Getting more and more intense with every egg he pushed out.

“V-Vaniiiii **iiii...”** He cried out and Vanitas wrapped his arms instantly around him, whispering sweet nothings that he would be okay and leaving many loving kisses. This happened often when edging and Vanitas always made sure to comfort and help Sora through it.

It took a longer while, a mess of eggs and slime coating their floor but Sora did his best to find the strength to keep pushing even after his orgasm finally wore off.

Eventually, there was only one egg left inside of him. Exhaustion clung to his limbs as he didn’t even know if he had the ability to expel the last one, the ones already out where dead and lifeless. Cold with no life. However, there was a different feeling with the last one, it had been in him the longest.

“Come on Sunshine you can do this, just one more.”

That was the support Sora needed to clench his body and managed to squeeze out that last one and went completely limp against Vanitas. Not having any of the energy to see the mess he made and the darker individuel just made a mental note to take a photo before cleaning, Sora did deserve to see the results of the evening after all.

  
A noise did stir Vanitas’s interest, the sound of something cracking made him look down and felt his eyes widen and a shit eating grin on his face when he realised what was going on. The last egg to be laid was moving and whatever it was, clearly was  _ hatching, _   
  
It was a few moments... and a little flood broke through the shell. “Well holy fucking shit, I did  _ not _ expect them to actually hatch.”

He was  _ so _ taking photos for Sora.


End file.
